Survivor: Campeche
| previousseason = N/A | nextseason = Survivor: Guanica }} 16 New Castaways compete against each other in a national park nearby Campeche, Mexico Twists Exile Island- The winners of the reward challenge will choose someone from the losing team to go to Exile Island until the next immunity challenge Tribe Selection- On the first day of the game, the players will have to choose and slurp down a Tejate, a traditional Mexican drink and at the bottom is a colored buff Tribe Switch- On Day 10, the tribes were jumbled up. Second Switch- On Day 17, the tribe switched again, this time though, they got to choose their new tribes. Delayed Merge- The merge didn't happen at the final 10 but instead at the final 8. Castaways Season Summary The Game Confessional Count *Voting confessionals and final words are not counted. *Be sure to check the episodes out and make sure to tell me any differences that you find in confessionals. Voting History } | style="text-align: left;"|Kim |— |— | |— |— |— | |— | | | | | | |colspan="2" rowspan="2" style="background-color: white;"|Jury Voting |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Christa | |— |— | | | | |— |style="background-color: grey;"|Exiled | | | | |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Anabelle | |— |— | |— |— |— | | | | | | |— |— |Kim |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Billie |— |— | |— |— |— |— | | | | | | | colspan="1" rowspan="1" style="background-color: grey; nowrap:"| |— |Kim |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Ethan | |— |— | |— |— |— | | | | | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" style="background-color: grey; nowrap:"| |Christa |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Julia |— |— | |— | | | |— | | | | colspan="3" rowspan="1" style="background-color: grey; nowrap:"| |— |Kim |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Marcy | |— |— | | | |— | | | | colspan="4" rowspan="1" style="background-color: grey; nowrap:"| |— |Kim |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Britney |— |— | |— |— |— | |— | | colspan="5" rowspan="1" style="background-color: grey; nowrap:"| |— |Kim |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Jackson | |— |— | |— |— |— | | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style="background-color: grey; nowrap:"| |— |Kim |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Sam | |— |— | | | | | colspan="9" rowspan="1" style="background-color: grey; nowrap:"| |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Albert |— |— | |— | | | colspan="10" rowspan="1" style="background-color: grey; nowrap:"| |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jess |— |— | |— | | colspan="11" rowspan="1" style="background-color: grey; nowrap:"| |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Collen | |— |— | | colspan="12" rowspan="1" style="background-color: grey; nowrap:"| |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Lauryn |— |— | | colspan="13" rowspan="1" style="background-color: grey; nowrap:"| |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Tim |— |style="background-color: grey;"|Evacuated | colspan="14" rowspan="1" style="background-color: grey; nowrap:"| |- | | style="text-align: left; nowrap;"|Charlie | | colspan="15" rowspan="1" style="background-color: grey; nowrap:"| |} Author's Notes Fan favorite Albert Anabelle Billie Britney Charlie Christa Collen Ethan Jackson Jess Julia Kim Lauryn Marcy Sam Tim 2 votes Marcy Who's Playing The Best Game? Anabelle Billie Christa Ethan Kim 1 Anabelle 1 Ethan Who Do You Think Is Going To Win? Anabelle Billie Christa Ethan Kim 1 Anabelle 1 Ethan